El problema del ascensor
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Bella tiene un problema y es que, aparte de ser claustrofóbica y haberse quedado encerrada en un ascensor, es tener que lidiar con sus hormonas y el dios griego que está junto a ella.


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Setephanie Meyer.

**Resumen:** Bella tiene un problema y es que, aparte de ser claustrofóbica y haberse quedado encerrada en un ascensor, es tener que lidiar con sus hormonas y el dios griego que está junto a ella.

* * *

* * *

**El problema del ascensor**

_**L**os que no saben cómo ver las cosas preciosas de la vida nunca serán felices._

—¿Alice? —pregunté adormilada.

—¡Bella! Tenemos planes.

—¿Planes? —repetí sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Soltó una pequeña risa y me contestó una afirmativa.

—Pensé que hoy tenías comida familiar —me desordené el pelo mientras bostezaba sonoramente.

—Sí, pero... —se cortó abruptamente en su propia frase y agregó con rapidez—: no importa ya te contaré.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me apetece ir a ningún sitio, aparte me había echo a la idea de quedarme en casa.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas aguafiestas —exclamó—, aparte, ¿Me vas ha hacer el feo de dejarme en la calle mientras miro la puerta de tu casa y saber que estás tu a dentro?

_No, por favor_, pensé en mi interior. Alice llevaba tiempo haciéndome esa jugarreta, cuando no me apetecía quedar, ella, por arte de magia, decía que estaba en mi casa, y como nunca me lo creía, me levantaba con pasos apurados y abría la puerta con fuerza para ver su maliciosa sonrisa y unas cuantas bolsas colgando de su mano libre.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Mi amiga se hallaba esperándome con impaciencia detrás de la puerta. Suspirando, la dejé pasar.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme esto?

—Porque sino, te convertirías en una ermitaña y no saldrías de tu cueva.

Rodé los ojos, pensando en toda la razón que tenía.

—Muy bien, ¿y qué magníficos planes tienes? —me senté en mi sofá para ver como Alice buscaba algo con desesperación dentro de sus bolsas.

—Vamos a una fiesta —gemí; odiaba las fiestas, sobretodo si eran planeadas por Alice—. Mi familia y yo hemos sido invitados a la inauguración de un hotel y en la tarjeta pone que podemos traer alguien con nosotros. Ya sabes el aprecio que te tienen mis padres que cuando se lo he comentado me han dicho que esperan que asistas, ¿No les harás esto ahora, verdad?

Lo había olvidado; Alice era la persona que con más facilidad tenía para manipular a las personas.

—No tengo otro remedio —refunfuñé.

Hice la comida —puesto que la hora del desayuno se me había pasado— y Alice y yo comimos con la compañía de la televisión. Sin embargo, notaba como mi amiga estaba más nerviosa e hiperactiva de lo normal, sospeché que su maquiavélica mente creaba algún plan que seguro, era yo su objetivo principal.

En cuanto acabamos de recogerlo todo, Alice me obligó a ducharme para pasarme toda la tarde siendo la Barbie que mi amiga siempre deseó. Sabía que oponerme a sus mandatos sería inútil por lo que dejé que hiciera lo que más apropiado le resultase.

Me vistió y desvistió como a un muñeco, resoplé unas cuantas veces pero Alice me ignoró durante todo el rato.

—Ven, ahora toca tu peinado.

Dejé que retocara mi pelo a su gusto pues su poder convicción era tan fuerte que ya no hacía nada para resistirme a sus crueles sesiones de ser yo la única que sufra un cambio de apariencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el grito de júbilo que dio Alice me hizo cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¡Por fin! —me levantó y me llevó a la esquina de mi habitación donde se encontraba el espejo de cuerpo entero—. ¡Mírate!

Mis labios se separaron levemente al ver a una completa desconocida reflejándose en el espejo. Alice siempre hacía un buen trabajo en torno a mi aspecto, no obstante, esta vez se había superado por creces.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta de caballo donde mis puntas se rizaban al final y algunos mechones rebeldes se soltaban dándome un toque entre rebelde e inocente. Levanté una ceja mientras mi mirada bajaba escaneándome; llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos que llegaban hasta medio muslo de color blanco, una camiseta sin tirantes de color blanco con adornos negros, mis ojos se dirigieron con rapidez a las notas negras que acariciaban mi piel hasta la rodilla.

Mis ojos aún no se apartaban de mi imagen reflejada, era... _increíble_.

—Esta vez he hecho un buen trabajo —se felicitó a si misma Alice. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, sonriendo ladinamente.

Por supuesto, su mente pensaba en _algo_.

En menos de media hora, mi mejor amiga ya estaba lista; si yo me había deslumbrado a mi misma, Alice me superaba por creces. Parecía un hada salido de un cuento de dibujos. A veces me preguntaba por qué no podía ser como ella; Alice tenía todo cuanta mujer podía desear, era guapa, delgada, agradable, hiperactiva y siempre te arrancaba una sonrisa, no importaba cuán triste estabas.

Supongo que por eso era mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana.

Nos subimos en su porche amarillo, y en menos de una hora nos hallábamos delante del hotel del que Alice me había hablado. Caminé embobada mirando aquel enorme edificio y cuando entré un olor a nuevo me provocó un estremecimiento. De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba en la entrada del hotel, ¡Sin Alice al lado!

Busqué con desesperación a mi amiga, pero la muy traidora me había dejado completamente sola en un sitio que no conocía. Me mordí la lengua, acallando el grito de impotencia y rabia que se iba formando en mi pecho.

—¿Una copa, señorita? —un amable camarero me tendía una copa de algo que debía suponer que conllevaba alcohol y sin pensarlo cogí una y de un trago me la bebí.

No era adicta a la bebida ni nada, pero cuando estaba nerviosa y me ofrecían cualquier cosa de beber, la aceptaba.

_No te preocupes, Bella_, me dije a mi misma,_ Alice aparecerá en cualquier momento, entonces podrás gritarle y decirle todo lo que quieras_.

Caminé con pasos lentos entre toda la multitud que se hallaba hablando en mitad del vestíbulo. Supuse que aún no habían abierto el banquete o lo que querrían hacer; nunca había ido a ninguna inauguración de un hotel, realmente ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí.

—Vamos, Edward, tu hermana te espera en el segundo piso —una voz increíblemente amable me llamó la atención, más que nada porque me sonaba de haberla oído en cualquier parte.

Giré la cabeza en busca de su propietario, sin embargo...

—De acuerdo, tomaré el ascensor, pero primero déjame ir al baño.

...me encontré con unos intensos ojos verdes que me dejaron atrapada durante unos breves segundos, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la belleza que ese hombre poseía, básicamente me lo comí con los ojos. Sus orbes me escanearon un momento y rápidamente me dio la espalda y se fue.

Parpadeé confusa y sacudí la cabeza. Aunque no aparté la mirada por donde aquel misterioso chico se había ido. Intenté quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza, pero mi mente lo catalogó como un Adonis en carne y hueso. Fue entonces que mi móvil sonó, sacándome cruelmente de mi pequeña ensoñación.

Ni siquiera miré el nombre de la pantalla cuando me llevé el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Quién?

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? Has desaparecido de mi lado en un segundo —me acusó.

¡Encima que vengo por ella a esta inauguración, me recrimina el haberme perdido!

—No me eches la culpa, que tu... —pero Alice me había vuelto a cortar, como de costumbre hacía.

—Anda, ven al segundo piso, la habitación 205 —me indicó—. Por cierto, sube por el ascensor, las escaleras son demasiado peligrosas para ti, y hazme caso, hay demasiadas.

—¡Si subo por el ascensor es porque yo quiero! ¡No porque tú me lo digas! —exclamé antes de colgar.

Los ascensores se hallaban en un pasillo donde, gracias a dios, estaba vacío. Llamé a uno y en seguida las puertas se abrieron, entré en él y le di al botón del segundo. Justo cuando las puertas automáticas se iban a cerrar una mano nívea apareció, impidiendo que se cerraran. El joven que entró lo reconocí como el Adonis de los ojos verdes. Bajé la mirada al suelo, controlando mis hormonas.

_1, 2, 3, 4... ¡Estúpido ascensor, sube ya al segundo piso!_, grité en mi interior con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Casi hubiese agradecido de que hubiese alguien más en aquel pequeño cúbico de un metro y medio, en la que mis hormonas hacían de las suyas en mi interior.

Y de repente, las luces se apagaron y una gran sacudida se apoderó del ascensor. Perdí el control de mi equilibro, cogiéndome a lo primero que encontré: el Adonis de ojos verdes. Me agarré a su camiseta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras él se chocaba contra una pared y sus manos descansaban en mis hombros. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve cogida a él, auto convenciéndome de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que oí una voz aterciopelada:

—¿Estás bien? —me alejé de él como si el simple tacto quemara para darme cuenta de que estaba suspendida en el aire, dentro de un ascensor, a oscuras, siendo claustrofóbica y con un dios griego a mi lado.

—No, no, no —comencé a susurrar. No soportaba los espacios pequeños.

Me dirigí a lo que sería la puerta y comencé a darle golpes y a gritar si alguien podía oírme.

—¡Nos hemos quedado encerrados! ¡Dejarnos salir! ¡¿Me oís?! ¡Socorro!

—Esto... —la voz de aquel chico me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad.

Comencé a hiperventilar y dirigí mi mirada hasta el sonido de su voz, apenas había luz para poder saber dónde se encontraba exactamente.

—No me gustan los espacios pequeños —dije con la respiración entre cortada.

Me llevé las manos a mi cuello desnudo como si hubiera un trozo de ropa que me molestara para poder respirar en paz. Dos manos completamente ajenas a las mías me agarraron el rostro y lo único que distinguí en la oscuridad, fueron sus ojos verdes.

—Respira lentamente —me indicó con voz suave—. Inspira y expira, inspira y expira... —hice lo que me dijo y lentamente me fui calmando aunque el miedo aún invadía todo mi cuerpo, porque, aparte de odiar los espacios pequeños, no me gustaba la oscuridad.

—Gracias —susurré.

—¿Ya estás bien? —asentí y él retiró las manos de mi rostro, enseguida eché de menos ese contacto que, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir segura.

—¿Q-Qué vamos ha hacer? —me atreví a preguntar, quería que alguien me distrajera para no pensar en lo que estaba viviendo.

—Esperar a que alguien nos saque de aquí —contestó con una tranquilidad en su voz que consideré el hecho de que aún no había visto la gravedad del problema—, mi familia está a fuera, supongo que se darán cuenta de que no estoy y me buscarán.

Sentí como se sentaba en el suelo, ya que su ropa crujió ante tal acción. Le imité. Me senté en la pared de enfrente, rodeé las rodillas con mis brazos y dejé reposar mi barbilla en éstas; ya le pediría perdón a Alice después por manchar el pantalón blanco.

—¿Has venido acompañada? —me preguntó. Me permití pensar que entablaba conversación porque él quería, no para ver otro de mis numeritos de chica desesperada.

—Sí, con una amiga y su familia, aunque ella me ha dejado abandonada nada más entrar en el hotel —suspiré. Todo esto era por culpa de Alice.

Sentí una pequeña risa y luego el silencio se apoderó del ascensor. Me imaginé a aquel Adonis, sentado en el suelo, con el sudor cayéndole desde su pelo hasta filtrarse por el interior de su ropa, haciendo un recorrido húmedo y demasiado atrayente. Me mordí el labio intentando apartar esas imágenes que ya habían dado rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Y el calor que hacía allí dentro era incomprensible, provocaba que mi mente no fuera a un ritmo normal y que mis hormonas se hicieran dueñas de mi cuerpo.

Una luz me llamó la atención y levanté la mirada para ver el rostro del Adonis medio iluminado mirando la pantalla de su móvil. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido llamar a Alice?

—¿Hay cobertura? —pregunté con un rayo de esperanza.

—No, parece que vamos a tener que quedarnos un rato más encerrados.

La palabra encerrados me volvió de golpe a la realidad y mi claustrofobia volvió a salir a la superficie.

—No, por favor, no —me levanté con torpeza—. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Le di unos cuantos golpes a la puerta del ascensor mientras lágrimas de impotencia, miedo, pánico, nacían en mis ojos y no hice nada por aturarlas.

—¡Socorro! ¡¿Alguien me escuchas?! —estaba actuando a la desesperada, pero realmente tenía miedo.

¿Y si nadie nos sacaba? ¿Y si se habían olvidado de nosotros? ¿Y si ya se había acabado la fiesta?

Unas manos varoniles me dieron la vuelta para sujetarme, de nuevo, mi rostro. Me sonrojé aunque no sabía cuanta cercanía había entro mi cuerpo y de aquel Adonis, pero no me importó.

—Tranquilízate —me dijo—, nos van a sacar de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y si no nos encuentran? ¿Y si Alice se ha quedado dormida en la habitación 205? ¿Y si hemos de pasar toda la noche aquí? —exclamé presa de los nervios.

—Escúchame. Tu amiga Alice —sentí como había reprimido una sonrisa, aunque también pudo ser mi imaginación— nos va a sacar. Alguien se dará cuenta de que este ascensor esta suspendido en el aire y, te aseguro, que nos sacaran, ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale —contesté nada convincente.

El dios griego aún seguía sujetándome la cara, cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba; no es que tuviera derecho a saberlo ni nada, pero prefería saber su nombre que seguir catalogándolo como el Adonis personificado.

—¿C-Cómo te llamas?

—Edward —contestó, reprimiendo su sorpresa.

—Bella —respondí sin que me hubiera preguntado.

—¿Bella? —preguntó incrédulo.

Por un momento pensé que me conocía, y mi corazón latió desenfrenado por ese pequeño detalle.

—Sí.

—Bonito nombre —peor simplemente solo fue eso, un pensamiento de mi traidora mente.

—Está bien —me encogí de hombros—. Me pusieron este nombre en honor a mi bisabuela aunque no sé por qué.

—¿Era hermosa tu bisabuela? —preguntó de golpe.

—Sí —asentí sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

—Entonces, ya tienes tu respuesta a por qué te pusieron ese nombre.

Me sonrojé violentamente mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Después de eso, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, y mantuvimos una conversación en lo que se dedicaba a él preguntaba yo contestaba y viceversa. Me sentí muy a gusto con Edward, que casi se me había olvidado el ascensor, la oscuridad, mis hormonas, Alice...

No sé por cuánto tiempo hablamos, solo que me di cuenta que Edward sabía más cosas que muchos de mis amigos —sin contar a Alice, por supuesto—, me hizo reír con algunos de sus comentarios, me hizo algunas preguntas que a veces rayaban la estupidez como '_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?'_ hasta preguntas un poco íntimas.

—¿Tienes novio? —me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que él no podía verme.

—No —segundos después, agregué—: supongo que aún no he encontrado a alguien que me guste de verdad...

—Pareces triste.

—No, es solo que mis amigas ya han encontrado a lo que según ellas es el amor de su vida, y me pregunto cómo será, solo eso.

—Bella —me estremecí; mi nombre sonaba _tan_ bien en sus labios—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiuno, en pocas semanas cumplo los veintidós —contesté—, ¿Por qué?

Sentí como se encogía de hombros, y decía:

—Para saber si aún tienes tiempo de encontrar a lo que según tus amigas es el amor de tu vida —sonreí casi sin querer.

—Y, ¿Aún tengo tiempo?

—No, se te ha pasado el arroz —fruncí el ceño aunque en su voz había un ligero toque de humor.

—Vaya —comenté—. Entonces tendré que darle una oportunidad a Mike Newton. No me apetece pasar toda mi vida sola, rodeada de gatos.

Con anterioridad, había salido el nombre de Mike en la conversación y Edward me dijo que lo conocía y que era un ser que lo aborrecía. Me dijo que lo sentía por tener que trabajar con él.

—Espero que no cometas una estupidez como esa.

—Una vez acepté ir a cenar con él...

—¿Y cómo fue?

Me levanté para estirar mis piernas y antes de contestar, me reí.

—Hice que Alice me llamara para huir de esa cena, en ese momento, me prometí que no saldría con un hombre por pena por mucho que me insistiera.

Escuché su risa musical y sonreí como una estupida.

—Y si... —comenzó—, ¿Yo te invitara a cenar? ¿Me rechazarías?

Mi corazón latió con esperanza —aunque no supe por qué— y justo cuando iba a contestar, me tropecé con mis propios pies, como era mi costumbre —ya le había hablado sobre mi torpeza—, y caí, justamente, encima de Edward, quien pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y me sujetó con firmeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro cerca de mi oreja. Me alejé de él para mirarle a la cara, me sonrojé, pero asentí. Estaba a centímetros de mí, sus labios tenían buen apetito, y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando para comenzar primero en un pequeño roce y luego pasar a un beso desenfrenado.

Estuvimos en la misma posición bastante rato y cada vez que nos separábamos, cogíamos aire para volver a besarnos con la misma pasión que antes. Mis manos acariciaron el pelo de Edward y fue como estar en el cielo.

Pero mi momento de gloria duró poco ya que las luces del ascensor se encendieron y hubo otra sacudida demasiado fuerte que provocó que mis ojos se chocaran con los verdes de él y nos miráramos avergonzados. Me levanté como un rayo y Edward me imitó, cuando las puertas se abrieron vi a Alice al otro lado y a la familia Cullen.

Salí corriendo y me abracé a mi amiga. Pensé en decirle el miedo que había pasado, como mis hormonas habían jugado en mi contra, los besos que me di con Edward, quise decirle muchas cosas, pero ella se me adelantó:

—¿Te ha gustado? —me separé de ella con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Ha sido idea mía —me susurró—, sabía que no reconocerías a Edward, que ni siquiera te acordarías de que es mi hermano, y probablemente él tampoco se acordaría.

Intensifiqué mi ceño fruncido, pidiendo una aclaración de lo que me estaba explicando puesto que no me enteraba de nada.

—Bella, os he encerrados en el mismo ascensor porque sabía que en cuanto os vierais os ibais a gustar y estaríais como semanas sin deciros nada, y para ver eso, miro la televisión —Alice rió—. Por mucho que me niegues que no ha pasado nada, tus labios hinchados y tu ropa mal puesta lo demuestran. Aunque todo esto no lo hubiese logrado sino hubiese sido gracias a la ayuda de Jazz, Emmett y Rose.

—¿Me has dejado encerrada en un ascensor más de tres horas sabiendo lo mal que llevo estar en un sitio pequeño?

Alice se encogió de hombros, y enfadada le giré la cabeza si pensaba que se lo iba a agradecer ya podría rezar. Vi a Edward hablar con Carlisle y Esme, sus padres, aún no sabía cómo se me había pasado ese detalle por alto, aunque...

...¡Seguramente Edward sabía quien era yo! Cuando le dije mi nombre y cuando nombré a Alice; quise darme de golpes contra la pared, al fin y al cabo yo era la única que hasta el final no me había dado cuenta de la jugarreta de mi mejor amiga.

Entonces, Edward me miró y sus ojos verdes me atraparon completamente. Le sonreí con timidez mientras me sonrojaba; él me devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

Quizá le tendría que dar las gracias a Alice a fin de cuentas.

* * *

¡Holaaa!

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot (realmente es el primero que hago xD) hacía tiempo que quería hacer uno, pero nunca encontraba el momento para escribir y taal, pero hoy me he puesto y hasta que no lo he acabado no he parado :)

Dentro de lo que cabe, no ha quedado tan mal, ¿O es demasiado largo? No tengo ni idea xD

Esperaré nerviosaa vuestros comentarios :)

Cuidenseeee..!!

**Marinilla14**


End file.
